SMART (Strategic Monster Attack and Research Team)
SMART is a worldwide task force that was formed when monsters first began to attack the Earth. Wear *Helmet: The SMART helmets cover the back of the head and have a clear visor over the wearer's face. The helmets have an orange paintjob with the SMART logo on each side. **Motorcycle Helmets: The SMART motorcycle helmets resemble the regular version but cover the entire face exept for the eyes. *Suits: The SMART suits resemble the old SSSP suits, being orange and having the SMART logo as a radio. They can withstand heat and cold, and maintain a certain temperature depending on how the wearer sets it. *Belts: The SMART belts have multiple pockets and and a holster for an energy pistol. Members SMART Japan *Hikari Yamato: The human host of Ultraman Gamma. He is often teamed with Orochi. *Sadao Ikeda: The captain of SMART Japan, often teams with Masuyo Miura. *Orochi Takeda: The computer expert of SMART, a skilled hacker and programmer. *Kazuo Ide: The weapons expert of SMART, invented the U Gun. *Keiko Yamasaki: One of the two female members of the team, she is often teamed with Kazuo. *Masuyo Miura: One of the two female members of SMART, often teamed with Sadao. *Haru Tanaka: One of the four backup pilots, a member of the Orbit Dragon crew. *Itsuki Shimizu: One of the four backup pilots, a member of the Orbit Dragon crew. *Satoru Nakishima: One of the four backup pilots, a member of the Orbit Dragon crew. Tsubaki's brother. *Tsubaki Nakishima: One of the four backup pilots, a member of the Orbit Dragon crew. Satoru's sister. *Bemlar: SMART's cat "mascot". Likes to snoop around SMART HQ. Armaments *Energy Pistol: The basic SMART weapon. Fires a thin beam of energy that can be combined for a stronger blast. **Energy Rifle: A larger, stronger version of the Energy Pistol. *Supergun: A prototype weapon used by some members. An upgraded form is also used by Phantom. *U Gun: A large, oval shaped gun that fires U-shaped energy blasts. *Flash Flare: A small signal flare that also feature a smoke bomb. Mechas *ARM (Armored Remote control Machine): A small, heavily armored remote control vehicle used for dangerous rescues. SMART has multiple of them. *Jetcraft: A small airplane that can fire the same beam as the energy rifle. *SMART Cycle: A motorcycle with the SMART logo. *Space Attacker: A medium-sized ship that has a large ring that can be attached to the back for space flight. *Falcon Jet: The second largest SMART mecha, can split into the Falcon Alpha and the Falcon Beta. It can hold the entire SMART team. **Falcon Alpha: The Falcon Alpha has heavier weapons than the Falcan Beta, but lacks in speed. **Falcon Beta: The Falcon Beta has weaker weapons than the Falcan Alpha, but is very fast. *Orbit Dragon: The largest vehicle in the SMART armada, the Orbit Dragon can hold the Falcon Jet and two ARMs. Features a large laser weapon, the Plasma Energy Storm Turbine Gun (PEST-G) , energy rifle-strength guns, and plasma missile launchers. The PEST-G can destroy weaker monsters with one hit. can The ship can fly into orbit, but can not go as far as the Space Attacker. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Zombiejiger Category:Ultraman Gamma Continuity Category:SMART